4 Powers are Better Than 3
by wiccanbeauty
Summary: What happens when Prue returns from the dead and rejoins her three sisters. As if the girls don't already have enough drama in their lives...
1. Chapter 1

** 4 Powers are better than 3**

To you all: This is my first fanfiction "novel". I have not written any stories since high school, which for me was about 10 years ago, but my daughter got me hooked on reading these, and I thought I'd try my hand at one. Lemme know what you think, please, and any suggestions and compliments are appreciated!

**Chapter One**

Prue stood st the foot of the steps leading into the manor. Her mind was reeling with thoughts and emotions...How do I explain this to Piper and Phoebe. Oh no, and what about Paige! I don't want her to think I am trying to replace her. Especially when I am just now meeting her. I hope. And poor Phoebe, how can I tell her that Cole loves her this much after all the years Piper and me spent telling her it wasn't possible? Her mind continued to race with fear and joy at the same time. Just as she had mustered the courage to step on the first step a handsome young man opened the door ans stepped out.  
"Mo-om," he called out, "Aunt Phoebe, Auntie Paige! C'mere! Ya'll have GOT to see this"  
Prue heard footsteps, and just when she thought about running, thinking maybe it was to soon to just show up like this, Piper stood in the doorway, Phoebe and Paige both behind her.  
"Wow, Mom, doesn't she look just like..." the boy had started to say something, but Piper cut him off.  
"Chris, go to the school and get Leo and Wyatt. Say nothing of our visitor, just tell them I said to come home NOW"  
"I'm sorry," Paige said as Chris walked back inside the house, "It's just that you look just like a sister of ours. We haven't seen her in a really long time. Chris must have remembered her from the pictures of her we kep around the house"  
"No, that's okay," Prue said. "And I think you 3 will think so to, but first I have something to tell you, but may I come inside, we shouldn't talk about this out here"  
Piper glances at Phoebe, her eyes relaying the message that the look-a-like Prue could be a shapeshifter, they are always after the Book of Shadows. Phoebe looks at Piper for a moment, the at Prue, and stated, "You may come in, Piper can get us some tea and lunch, are you hungry"  
"I would like that very much, thanks!" Prue said as the four women walked back up the steps and into the manor. Piper went into the kitchen to get some sandwiches and tea for them, and Phoebe and Paige led Prue into the family room. Prue was so involved in staring at photos of herself with her sisters and of Piper and Leo, then other, newer pictures with first a blonde baby, then two, the younger boy was dark headed like Piper. She seen a picture of Phoebe and Cole. Prue remembered that picture well. It was she who took the picture, at the family Christmas party, She seen the love in the eyes of the pair, and thoughts of how she was able to return to this world brought her to tears...How could she tell them it was one of the worst most powerful demons who had sent her back? What would they say and how would they react?

Feel free to read and review, but don't bash a newbie please! If you don't have anything nice to say, then DON'T! But if the urge to be rude is overwhelming, at least don't submit your review annonymous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Phoebe seen what Prue was holding, and, without thinking, grabbed it away from her. "Who are you? And why are you crying over such a happy time in my life? Who...why..." Phoebe's voice trailed off as she recognized the look in Prue's eyes, and though neither one of them spoke, Phoebe knew.  
Paige, big mouthed as she is, unafraid of the truth, and hating not knowing was the first to speak. "So, tell us the truth - Who are you, and why and how sis you get here"  
Piper walked in, right on cue, and tripped over a toy in the floor sending the tray of sandwiches and the kettle of hot boiling water for tea flying thru the air in Phoebe's direction. Without thinking of repercussions, simply with no thought at all, Prue used her power to force the tray away from Phoebe so she wouldn't get burned. Predictable Piper tried to freeze the whole room, this too out of instinct, and to her surprise found the only things frozen was the few drops of water that had not yet fallen to the floor. "Okay! Who, what? Phoebe, Paige, get over here! Why is she not frozen?" Piper questioned in a monotoned, nervous voice. Paige, for the first time was both spechless and motionless. Phoebe finally found her voice and spoke.  
"Piper, Paige, Prue, why don't we all sit down, " Phoebe said quietly.  
Piper and Paige both exchanged nervous glances, but sat quietly to listen to Phoebe.  
"Prue, that is who you are, right? I mean who else could you be? You have her power, you look and sound just like her. You even have that "look" you always gave to me when I was going to do something stupid, without thinking. Spill it, sister! " Phoebe said gently.  
-  
In chapter 3 Prue tells of how Cole helped her return, how it was his idea and doing, and the message she was sent to deliver to the sisters from Cole. And I'm not just talking about his undyng love for Phoebe, there is more to Cole's purpose of sending Prue back, the sisters need protection, and only Cole and Prue know of the inevitable outcome...


	3. Chapter 3

I seen that somehow upon loading chapter 2, part of the chaptter was erased. Before Piper speaks, what Prue was holding was a picture of Piper after the birth of Chris, which Prue was not there for... I aologize for this, and will be sure to be checking before I do the final upload in the future! Thanks to you all! I'd never have thought such nice reviews would make me want to write more, but, they do! So, without further ado...

**Chapter 3**

Prue wonders where to begin her story, with so much to tell, and so little time, and finally begins...

"There is no easy way to tell you this, and since we you are faced with the impossible everyday, I'll get straight to the point. "First, I must tell you, I have been given an opportunity of a lifetime, or death, depends how you look at it. Phoebe, you must know, I would not be here if not for Cole. He searched and fought for powers from vanquished demons, much like the way he did when he was coming back to you before, when you visited him in he wastelands. His plan was to come back himself. Until he learned of the "Power". He realized there is only a small window of opportunity and time to beat it, and in the time it would take him to get you to trust him, your time would be up..."

Prue was cut of by Phoebe, " **What do you mean MY time would be up? More like HIS time would be up. Prue, you know..." **Prue cuts her off.

"Hold on Phoebe, I'd hate for you to say something you don't mean. I know you think you hate Cole, but you don't. You try to, but you can't. Cole used the resurrection power he lucked into to send me back, instead of himself. To save you, Phoebe, all of you. From a power more great and evil than we have ever seen. This evil is not coming just for the Charmed ones, its coming for us all, elders, whitelighters, demons, innocents. It doesn't care. It's coming for us all. Cole gave me a chance. I am not here on a round trip ticket. I am as alive as you all are. I am not immortal. I am here until I die a normal life, or until slain by another demon, or the Power. And I want to live. I want to know my nephews. I want to know you, Paige. But, we do not have long. If we do not find this evil, and soon, there will be no future for any of us. Not me, or anyone else on Earth. What we, Cole and I, have learned is that this Power, it came to earth during the last meteor shower. A chunk of the meteor fell to earth, but it wasn't a piece pf the meteor, it was pure evil. A powerful source, one that feeds off desires, good and bad. It feeds off love, friendship. If we fight it, it must not know of our urges to protect each other. This feeling only makes it stronger. That is why this Power is so threatening to us. Our time is running out. And I don't want to be sent back to be with you only to die."

Phoebe, crying, looks at Prue, "Cole chose me over himself? He sent you back to us instead of himself? I always hoped he would change, so we could be together, and now that he has, he's dead..."

"Phoebe, " Paige says, " He loves you, Phoebe. And who knows, maybe if we defeat this...Power.. we can find a way, but if we are to believe Prue, we can't fall apart now. There's no time, we must act now."

"Prue,"Piper begins, "Where do we begin? (she calls for Leo) How can we fight this Power? If it feeds off all emotion, who can defeat it? Good emotion, bad emotions, there's no one who is without any emotion. Prue, are you sure this is not a trick of some kind? Are you sure he's not putting us on the trail of some hopeless imaginary battle so that he can pull off some master plan of his own?"

(sound of Leo orbing in) "Sorry, Piper, Chris said to come home, but there is a problem at the scho... WHOA! Is that P-P-P-Prue?"

"(sigh) Yes, Leo, but there is no time to explain, Prue has come back to warn us, come back, with help from Cole, who sent her back instead of himself. Go back to the school, Leo, make sure the boys can stay for a day or two, take them some clothes, then, go to the elders and see if they can sense any kind of new power source. If this power is as strong as Prue says it is, it shouldn't be hard to sense it. We'll work on figuring a way to find it."

"Prue, its good to have you back, Piper, can I orb her to magic school, so she can look at the boys, I know, I know, don't let them see her , not until we know they'll be able to be in her life, or the other way around. She should really talk to the elders too."

"She can go look at the boys, sure, But bring her back here..."

"But, Piper..."said Leo.

"Don't you But, Piper me, Leo. We need her too. You tell the elders if they want to talk to her they know where they can find her...your still here? GO, go go!"

(Leo and Prue orb out, leaving the sisters to discuss their game plan.)

"Not to be candid or anything, but she is everything you guys said she was. She is timelessly beautiful. And very tactful and to the point. No wonder I had such a hard time fiting inwhen I first came here, "said Paige.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige begin talking about this Power, and how they may find it. Phoebe points out that if It feeds off emotion, then it also has to be able to channel emotions, how else can it feed off them? It leaves them with the question, who can it be using? The girls, after years of fighting demons, always had the Book of Shadows to look to when they ran into a wall, but there would be nothing of the Power in the book. Piper suddenly gasps...

"WAIT! The Power feeds off emotion. To do this it has to Channel emotion. Phoebe, think! You channel emotion! Seers, phsychics, they have the ability to channel. That is who this Power mut be working through. Paige, scan the news,internet, papers, whatever you can, concentrating on odd and strange news that involves anyone with any type of psychic abilities, and if there are, if there is a pattern of some kind."

"Yeah, like a pentagram," muttered Paige, "I'm on it."

"Phoebe, go in the attic, and see if there is a spell or something you can do to try to channel into any of the psychics Paige may find that seem odd. That way, if she does find something, then we can jump right on it."

"Right, I think I already know where to start, and you are going to, what are you going to do , Piper?"

"I am going to try to make a potion for us to block our emotions, hopefully, I can come up with something that we can take that will make us seem unfeeling to anything trying to feed off of us. You can come help me when you are done. Prue should be back soon, and we can work together from there. Without her here, we have nothing else to go on,and have no idea to start."

"I hope she's back soon," Phoebe says," It might seem selfish, but if the world is doomed, I'd like to spend as much time with her as I, er, I mean We can. Especially Paige."

"I know,Phoebe. Me, too. Now, Lets get to work, we can't let her come back and think we have gotten lazy in her absence."

In Chapter 4, Prue of course has returned from Magic School, and Leo returns with all of the elders, and its not good news. How will the girls take the news, and have he elders known all along off this bleak,horrible Power? Will they be able to help? Or are the Charmed ones doomed, along with the rest of the world? I tried to make this Chapter a little bit longer for you guys, but having a 5 year old running around, its hard. I should really do this at night! lol... I'll have Chapter 4 posted tonight, sometime after bedtime. Thanks for the encouragement, you guys. Any suggestions? I am also looking for some new character names, so if anyone would like to see a particular name, lemme know, and I'll work it into the story! Blessings, Love, And Light, Wiccan Beauty


End file.
